Rompiendo el hábito
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Todos pasamos por problemas en algún momento y tratamos de hacerlos menos dolorosos aunque no funcione en todos los casos igual. Otros, prefieren evadirlos, no darles importancia. [Crossover: American Mcgee, Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead, Silent Hill] [One-Shot]


_" **Memories consume like opening the wound I'm picking me apart again you all asume I'm safe here in my room unless i try to start again"**_

* * *

 _Heather ya se ha hartado de que todo el mundo la mire diferente. Harta de ser la burla de todos. Las memorias de su padre la atormentan cada noche y no la dejan dormir. Ella finge falsa felicidad cuando otro se acerca a preguntarle cómo se siente y si está bien. Ella niega todo para no alarmar sin saber que ella muere por dentro. Quiere volver a empezar pero las memorias abren sus heridas, la derrumban cuesta abajo en la colina del temor. Extraña a su padre pero todavía no asumió que ya está muerto. Ella llora agonizando su terrible dolor de lo que fue su padre. Nadie la entendería, todos sólo se fijan en lo que fue sin importarle qué problemas pasó._

* * *

 _" **I don't want to be the one the battles always chose 'cause inside i realized that i'm the one confused"**_

* * *

 _Piers está en lo alto de un edificio, parado justo al borde de este. Mira hacia abajo con miedo y piensa en arrepentirse pero sus problemas son bastantes por lo que esa era la mejor idea. Cortar con su sufrimiento porque él siempre es el único confundido. Siempre es él quien tiene que pelear por los demás para mantenerlos a salvo pero nadie pelea por él. Nadie tiene que afrontar las peleas que él siempre ha tomado. Pero esta noche, romperá el hábito. Ya no quiere pelear, ya quiere dejar de ser el escudo que todo lo soporta porque en su interior, sólo se mantiene por las personas que lo rodean pero esta noche, ya no será así._

* * *

 _" **I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright so I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight"**_

* * *

 _Encerrada en ese hospital, tras paredes acolchonadas y con cámaras vigilándole su estadía. Ella grita con fuerza, casi que las cuerdas vocales se quedan sin fuerza para continuar y golpea las paredes con las manos. Ella quiere salir de allí, quiere ser libre. Grita aún más fuerte para que la escuchen pero nada pasa, todo sigue calmo en esa atmósfera solitaria y blanquecina. Alice no sabe cómo llegó allí pero supone que debe estar loca. "Eso no es cierto" dice ella con molestia frente a una cámara pero esta última seguía inmóvil y apuntándole amenazante. Nada está bien, por alguna desconocida razón ella se encuentra allí. Sola y sin nadie quien la entienda o que explique su ermitaña estadía._

* * *

 _" **Clutching my cure,I tightly lock the door.I try to catch my breath again. I hurt much more than anytime before.I had no options left again"**_

* * *

 _Moira corre hacia su habitación, huyendo de las quejas de su padre. Se encierra bajo llave y sentada y con la espalda a la pared, llora desconsoladamente. Volvió a herir a su padre con tratarlo de un mal padre y una mierda. Vuelve a llorar como anteriormente lo hacía. Hirió a muchas personas que la quieren pero ella está harta. Toma un papel y escribe entre lágrimas y con el pulso tembloroso. "No soy nada" decía el papel. Se levanta y mira al espejo el reflejo de su persona. Lo acaricia suavemente como apreciando su silueta pero luego toma una caja de maquillaje y la arroja contra el cristal reflector haciéndolo estallar en pedazos. Sufrida y con ganas de dejar de existir, toma un trozo del espejo y lo aprieta con su mano hasta que esta comienza a cuajarse por el filo del cristal. Ella está deprimida y no quiere seguir con esta vida. Es todo un caos en esta casa pero esta noche será distinto. Ella romperá el hábito para parar con tanto sufrimiento. Mancha la hoja que antes había escrito y ahora la palabra "nada" estaba pintada con su sangre y con las lágrimas que denotaban dolor intenso en su interior._

* * *

 _" **I don't want to be the one the battles always choose 'cause inside I realized that I'm the one confused"**_

* * *

 _Nuevamente al negocio de las drogas y las licenciosas mujeres. Nick vuelve a casa con otra diferente. Perfumado con esa fragancia fuerte y rancia en todo su traje blanco. Vuelve a la rutina de mantener relaciones con cualquier mujer. Sabe que no está bien pero le hace bien el sentir a alguien más a su lado para que lo ayude a sentirlo completo o, al menos, querido. Pero se deprime al saber que eso no pasará con ella. Que es sólo una noche y que nunca más la volverá a ver. Por eso le grita, la golpea y le dice que es una maldita prostituta que sólo busca dinero para mantenerse en esta vida. Ella le devuelve el gesto abofeteándolo y largándose de allí dejándolo solo otra vez. No sabe por qué digo eso, no sabe por qué lo hace pero lo necesita, necesita de alguien quien se fije en él y lo ayude con su manía sexual porque no es amor lo que él siente, sino soledad y confusión._

* * *

 _" **I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I'll never be alright so I'm breaking the habit. I'm breaking the habit tonight"**_

* * *

 _Otra copa de licor rancio para el capitán. Recostado en la barra de madera donde servían todo tipo de tragos, estaba allí. Casi desfallecido y con los ojos rojos por tanto alcohol quemando sus venas. Aun así con un trago en mano, pide otro para beber. La mujer encargada le niega rotundamente el trago por lo que se enfada de manera tal que tuvieron que echarlo del lugar. Chris vagaba sin destino alguno en las calles oscuras de la ciudad. Con una botella en mano buscando un poco de aquel líquido tan adictivo para él: el alcohol. Paseaba de bar en bar, buscando alguien quien consiguiese un poco de bebida para calmar su sed. Nadie le prestaba atención, siquiera lo miraban y, si lo hacían, era con desprecio y asco. Evadiéndolo para no sentir ese aroma fuerte en todos sus ropajes. Él ahora estaba solo, alcoholizado y sin la menor idea de dónde se hallaba. Quería encontrar a alguien quien se preocupe, quien le ayude con esa adicción porque él solo no puede hacerlo. Necesita a alguien y ruega por ello pero todo lo que hacen es despreciarlo por ebrio y un asco de persona._

* * *

 _" **I'll paint it on the walls 'cause I'm the one at fault. I'll never fight again and THIS IS HOW IT ENDS"**_

* * *

 _Moira, con mano temblorosa, cortó su muñeca profundamente. Dejándola desangrar mientras toda su vida pasaba delante de sus ojos. Piers se armó de valor y saltó al vacío, sus ojos se hicieron vidrio por las lágrimas hasta que un auto detuvo su caída y paró todo llanto sufrido. Alice se golpeaba con fuerza, tratando de generarse algún traumatismo en su cabeza. Hasta que lo consiguió y cayó desvanecida entre los colchones blancos de su habitación. Nick, buscando desesperado entre todos sus cajones una de esas pastillas para mantener una relación más durarera. Tomó varias de esas drogas para mirarlas como complacido de tenerlas. Luego, de un bocado tragó todas y cada una de ellas. Chris, ya en su ebriedad, había caminado a un puente cercano donde se veía el agua correr con el reflejo de la luna en sus cristalinas aguas. Allí miró por unos minutos el lugar y se acercó demasiado como para contemplar el agua más de cerca hasta tocarla con el cuerpo entero. Cada uno de ellos decidió terminar con su sufrimiento, no querían sentirlo porque era devastador. Ellos sólo querían dejar esa rutina a un lado. Ellos querían…romper el hábito._

* * *

 _ **Notas del autor:**_

Escribí esto para hacerles ver a las personas que en alguna parte del mundo hay personas que son como los personajes retratados aquí. Ellos necesitan ayuda y no que los ignoren. Entiendan que ellos solos no pueden, necesitan de alguien más. Necesitan de su ayuda y ustedes pueden ayudarlos. No importa las consecuencias de eso pero lo más lindo es hacerle un bien a una persona y mejorar su vida. Eso es lo importante. Ayudar a las personas que lo necesitan o que tienen algún tipo de adicción como al alcohol, a las drogas, al sexo, etc. Pero si no lo hacen, pueden terminar mal y será alguien menos en esta vida. Sólo imaginense que fuese un familiar suyo y que sufra por alguna de estos problemas descritos aquí. Ellos tomarán el camino más fácil que es el suicidio y no es nada lindo pasar por estas cosas. Sólo quería que vieran mi manera de ver el mundo. Porque todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, ¿no?


End file.
